This invention fills the need for an adapter to provide to the ubiquitous three-way incandescent lamp holder a means to allow replacement of a two filament incandescent electric light bulb with an electrical device containing two separate adjustable light bulb holders permitting continued use of the existing four position switching mechanism to function as a three-way lamp holder. The higher energy consumption of the three-way incandescent light bulb can be replaced by two energy efficient Compact Fluorescent Light (CFL) bulbs with the same three-way functioning and thus eliminate the need to replace the higher cost three-way CFL if one level fails. Other two bulb adapters are available however mechanisms are not being supplied to adjust the adapter to the three-way switching means in the widely used four position switched lamp holder. This invention can also be adjusted for use in a single filament type lamp socket for improving light intensity by using two CFL bulbs. This invention embodies rotating sockets and rotating base which improve over existing two bulb adapters by permitting configuration adjustments to accommodate the confinements encountered in lamp shade shapes and mounting hardware. These features allow positioning bulbs to provide optimum directing for lighting needs.